


Potions

by Dragonna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois...Parfois...il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur de lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
> Personnages: Severus Rogue et des petits Poufsouffles  
> Avertissement: Aucun  
> Rating: PG

_"Il nous regarde"_ souffla un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds.

L'autre petit étudiant de première année, son partenaire de potion, regarda l'enseignant dont les yeux était rivés sur eux et leur potion. Un frisson le parcourut. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'on disait sur ce prof terrible et sadique, qui tenait parfois du vampire des cachots.

" _On doit s'être trompé quelque part..._

_\- Notre potion doit être fausse, ratée._

_\- J'ai suivit les instructions pourtan_ t." Gémit le plus petit, touillant le liquide orange avec des tremblements. Il relut la recette et ne voyait pas où il s'était trompé.

Rogue les regardait et eut un sourire tordu.

Une peur panique coula dans les veines des deux enfants. Un sentiment de terreur les prit à la gorge. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, très pâle. Ils se concentrèrent sur la recette et la prochaine étape, chuchotant fébrilement.

" _Il va nous saquer._

_\- Il aime torturer les élèves._

_\- Il aime nous faire nous sentir en danger."_

Ils eurent la confirmation que ce prof était bien ce que tout le monde disait sur lui: un sadique. Ils continuèrent la potion avec tout les soins qu'ils purent, ne voulant pas donner une raison à leur professeur de les punir, de leur retirer des points ou à faire des remarques cruelles. Ils étaient fébrile, angoissés et firent encore plus attention, craignant le pire.

Severus regardait le duo, amusé de les voir si effrayés. Oui il était un brin sadique.

_Hum...Ces deux-là sont prometteurs...et ne semblent pas être des Je-sais-tout comme miss Granger...je peux peut-être en faire quelque chose._

_Des petits génies en potions_...un sourire plus prononcé ourla ses lèvres, parfaitement conscient de la peur qu'il allait provoquer.

Comme quoi la maison des jaunes et noirs contenait des éléments intéressants.

_Je vais pas vous lâcher vous deux...vous allez me montrer votre potentiel!_


End file.
